14 Candy Hearts: Kimi to Boku
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Doux et Léger: YuutaxShun. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Doux et Léger**

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Qué sucede? <em>–Pregunta Shun con su típica expresión inocente y risueña.

-_Nada. _–Responde Yuta retomando el camino a casa.

Yuki y Kaname se ha adelantado, por razones que escapan a la comprensión del pelirosa, y que disgustan al mayor de los Asaba.

Por mas que ese par intente ocultarlo, la expresión de Yuki cuando hace preguntas sobre el porqué últimamente esta mas pegado al chico de gafas, porqué llega tarde a casa, porqué insisten en ir por un camino separado al de ellos, y otro saco de cientos de interrogantes mas, deja muy en claro lo que sucede en realidad. No, no es que hayan encontrado un pasatiempo en común, como Shun supone, al menos que besarse a escondidas en los callejones, pueda considerarse un pasatiempo. Tampoco es que estén jugando a las escondidillas, versión para dos. Es, simple y sencillamente, que están saliendo.

No le molesta a Yuta que su hermano salga con otro chico, o que ese chico sea Kaname. Lo que le molesta es que no lo acepten, y que por ende, tenga que ser él quien tenga que arreglar los malentendidos que surgen con Shun, quien aún piensa que si se toman de las manos y Kaname se pone rojo, es porque tal vez sea alérgico a que le agarren las manos, y Yuki lo que intenta, es acostumbrar a su organismo, en una especia de terapia extrema.

Como sea. Un punto bueno de que Yuki y Kaname se pierdan en cada esquina, es que puede estar a solas con Shun, tener para él esa sonrisa lenta que tanto adora, y que aun no sabe como hacerle saber, que ama.

¿Qué si lo ha intentado? De todas las maneras posibles. ¡Es más! Una semana atrás lo intentó por medio de mímica, aunque su rostro serio no sabe si fue una ventaja para hacerlo tan bien que Shun entendió: "quiero comer taiyaki", o una desventaja, porque no acertó al "quiero salir contigo".

Suspira. Algo raro en él. Shun se detiene y vuelve a plantarle cara, inflando las mejillas, con los puños en la cintura.

-_¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa?_

-_Porque no lo vas a entender. _–Responde sin cambiar su expresión, o la falta de la misma.- _Llevo un mes intentando hacer que lo entiendas. _

-_¿Un mes?_

Yuta asiente.

-_¿Tu declaración de amor?_

Los ojos del gemelo se abren de par en par, sin creer lo que está escuchando, mientras Shun se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-_¿Lo sabias? _–Pregunta entornando la mirada.

Su pretendido se rasca la mejilla, desviando la mirada.

-_Ah… pues veras. Si. _–Responde titubeante.

-_¿Desde cuando?_

-_Desde el inicio._

-_¿Y se puede saber porque me has hecho hacer el ridículo hasta ahora? –_Su voz se mantiene monocorde, no hay ni un ápice que delante emoción alguna, no de momento.

-_Es que… _-Puntea sus dedos, debatiéndose entre el pánico y la vergüenza.-_ t-te veías tan tierno c-cada que intentabas decla-rarte, q-que me costaba decirte que ya lo sabia. _

Una venita le punza en la frente a Yuta (enojo), tomando de la muñeca a Shun, a quien un escalofrió le recorre la espalda.

-_¿Y-Yuta…?_

-_Mis padres no van a llegar a casa sino hasta mañana, y Yuki va a dormir con Kaname hoy._

-_¿E-eso que significa? _–Ríe temeroso.

-_Significa, que tenemos una noche para recuperar todo el mes en el que, como loco, estuve intentando decirte algo que ya sabias._ –Remarca las últimas palabras, a modo de regaño, advertencia, y claro anuncio del castigo que le sobreviene, robándole un beso, resentido y al mismo tiempo dulce, que ceba cualquier queja que pueda tener el chico de ojos rosados, con el atardecer cayendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
